We Need To Talk
by Pny kiwi
Summary: Regina and Emma are a new couple. Their sex life is amazing. It seemed like everything was falling in place. Until their son sits them down for a talk. SQ


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**A/N: Just something that kept floating around in my head. **

"Emma!," came from non other than the town's mayor. Head thrown back, back arched, toes curled, and heels digging into the town's Sheriffs back.

"Ohhhh, gosh, just like that, I'm sooo close," moaned Regina. Her body was on f_ire_, and her body was tingling, just another flick-

" FUCK! EMMA!," screamed Regina. She came _hard, _so hard that she clamped Emma's head between her legs and thrust relentlessly against the willing sheriff.

After several minutes, Regina's body felt heavy and spent. Opening her eyes and looking down, a big smirk can be found on Emma's face.

" So, tell me Regina, was t_his_," hands gesturing to what happened moments ago, " a waste of your time?" Emma said teasingly.

Rolling her eyes, and a blush on her cheeks did Regina answer," Well, no, maybe not," saying slightly embarrassed.

With a grin on her face," Thought so," Emma replied with a know it all voice.

" Sorry to cut this short, but I have to get back to the station. Make no mistake though, we _will_ continue this when I get home," with a devilish smile, Emma got off the bed, dressed quickly and kissed the spent Mayor bye.

" Oh, and thanks for lunch. It was delicious as always." And with that, Emma walked out the door with a skip to her step. ' Until, tonight.' She thought

* * *

As the door closed, Regina fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes. Several minutes passed before she decided to get dressed. With a sigh, ' Back to work,'

' Can't wait for my dessert tonight,' Regina thought ' Just a few hours, but damn it, her body was already missing the blond. That familiar tug down between her legs was making its' presence known. ' Geeze, I feel like a horny teenager. Oh well, until tonight' Oh, she can't wait.

* * *

As the mayor and sheriff came home, their son was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with a serious look on his face.

Henry had bags under his eyes and it looked like he hasn't gotten a good night's rest in weeks. With concern in their eyes, his brunette mother was the first to speak.

" Are you ok Henry? You don't look too well. How are you feeling?," concern was all over her face. As she was speaking, she made her way towards Henry and put a hand to his forehead.

" Sweetie, what's wrong," Regina asked.

' Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong!,' Henry screamed in his head.

" We need to talk." Henry said firmly.

* * *

Henry led them into the living room. His mothers sat on the couch and he stood in front of them.

" Kid, you ok, you look like you've been through hell," Emma asked all attention now focused on her son.

' Seems like I've been through hell and back,' Henry thought bitterly.

With a sigh, Henry looked from his mother to Emma, to his mother and Emma again.

Running a hand through his hair and scrubbing his face with his hands, Henry let out a breath and said

" I can't sleep because all I hear is you guys having sex _every. Single. night_," He said through his hands.

To his mothers, his words were muffled and they barely heard or understood what he was saying.

" Henry, dear, what did you say? Take your hands away from your mouth and speak clearly," Regina said slightly irritated.

" Yea kid, it seems like you're embarrassed. You know you can tell your mom and I anything, right? " Emma said supporting her son.

' It's sooo embarrassing,' Henry thought.

With a few minutes of nothing but silence, Regina was getting annoyed by the minute. Emma was fidgeting with anticipation.

Finally, " Henry, if something is bothering you, just let it out. We will not be mad, or judg-

" I can't sleep because you guys are too loud when you're having sex! I'm not an 8 yrs old anymore! I know what your doing. I can't sleep because of the moaning, and you screaming each other's name out. The bed keeps squeaking and the headboard is pounding against the wall like no tomorrow. I'm IN THE HOUSE! I'm TWO doors away from your room! I'm scarred for life!," Henry ranted, well yelled out to his mothers.

The look of horror and embarrassment was written on both his mothers face. Mouths hanging open, and both wide eyed. Their cheeks were as red as a tomato.

Feeling the awkwardness now, Henry stuffed his hands in his pocket and kicked an imaginary rock on the ground. " Look, I know that you two love each other very much and that this _whole, _his hands flailing, _sex thing _is normal for new couples. But _PLEASE! _I beg of you, tone it down some. Or better yet, may I move to the guest bedroom downstairs?,"

" I-" Regina started, but shut her mouth, not being able to utter another word.

" Well, you see-," Emma tried to save face, but shut her mouth too.

Clearly seeing his mother's embarrassed and chocked up for words, Henry thought it best he change the subject.

" Well, sooo, yea, umm….I'm hungry mom. I'm going to be in my room. Call me when dinners ready. Homework to be done and all." With that, Henry ran out of the room as fast as his legs could and up the stairs he went. The slamming of the door could be heard throughout the house.

Regina and Emma were still sitting on the couch. Mouth's still wide open and speechless.

Regina cleared her throat," Well that was…," For the first time in her life, Regina Mills was speechless.

Emma looked at her lover," Interesting? Embarassing?" Sighing, the blond bent down and put her face in her hands.

" So about tonight?" Regina asked

" Yea, about tonight?," Emma replied

" Rain check?' Regina asked

" Good idea," Emma said

* * *

Glancing at the clock it read 12:00 am. For the first time in months, Henry was greeted with silence. ' Finally,' He thought ' I can sleep peacefully.'

The same could not be said for his mothers though.

**A/N: So that's it folks. Hope you enjoyed it. A review would make my day. Thanks for reading**


End file.
